Küfe - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
thumb thumb thumb thumb|288px thumb|right|335 px Açıklama : Küfe şiiri, Mehmet Akif Ersoy şiirleri içerisinde sosyal dramları en güzel anlatan şiir budur. Konusu: İstanbul sokaklarının perişanlığı, babası ölen bir hammal çocuğunun babasının iş vasıtası olan küfesine karşı tavrı ve Akif'in nasihatlerini içerir. Şah beytleri: Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. Özelliği: 1. İstanbul sokaklarını resmetmesi muhteşemdir. 2. Çalışmayı övmesi nefistir. 3. Büyüklere saygıyı işlemesi nefis. 5. Deve tasviri muhteşem. 6. Çocuğun nasihat dinlemesi 7. Çocuğun acınası durumu 8. Rüştiyeli çocukların şımarıklığı Linksiz Küfe Beş on gün oldu ki, mu'tâda inkıyâd ile ben Sabahleyin çıkı vermiştim evden erkenden. Bizim mahalle de İstanbul'un kenarı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmeyerek! Adım başında derin bir buhayre dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır. Bir elde olmalı kandil, bir elde iskandil, Selametin yolu insan için bu, başka değil! Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, - Ayakta durmaya el birliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hâl ile amma rükûa niyet eden - O sâlhûrde, harap evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına Delilimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: Teker meker küfe bitap düştü ta öteye. - Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıdaki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: - Ah benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden yavrum? Ağzı yok, dili yok, Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki: "Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz... " Baban gidince demek kaldı adeta öksüz! Onunla besleyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?" Dedim ki ben de: - Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: - Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... - Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hal dilince söylerken... - Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusura bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin, oğlum? - Hasan. -Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, Yetim bırakmayarak besleyip büyütmelisin. - Küfeyle öyle mi? - Hay hay! Neden bu söz lakin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. - Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... - Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: "Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık... Söylemiş olaydık bir... Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyeyim" demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün pek çok işlerim görecek; Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan, Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fatih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merakını celbetti, daima da eder: O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Hakikaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbâni, Bir orta boylu, güler yüzlü pîr-i nûrânî; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocukcağız Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesadüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetîm... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hali eskisinden elim: Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırılçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde sade bir çember. Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryad; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû-i istimdad. Bu bir ayaklı sefalet ki yalın ayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebin-i safi, yazık! O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan Bir elliden mütecâviz çocuk ki, muntazaman Geçerken eylediler ihtiyarı vakfe-güzin... Hasan'la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hâzin; Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür sürûd-i şebâb, Eder dururdu birer âşiyân-ı nûra şitâb. Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzârında İlel'ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırârında! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezası ma'sûma... Yazık, günahı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! linkli hâli Küfe Beş on gün oldu ki, mu'tâda inkıyâd ile ben Sabahleyin çıkı vermiştim evden erkenden. Bizim mahalle de İstanbul'un kenarı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmeyerek! Adım başında derin bir Buhayre dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır. Bir elde olmalı kandil , bir elde iskandil , Selâmet'in yolu insan için bu, başka değil! Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, - Ayakta durmaya el birliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hal ile amma rükûa niyyet eden - O sâlhûrde , harap evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına Delîlimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: Teker meker küfe bitap düştü ta öteye. - Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ Kurumla yat sokağın ontasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: - Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden yavrum? Ağzı yok, dili yok, Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki: "Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz... " Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! Onunla besliyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?" Dedim ki ben de: - Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: - Sakallı , yok mu işin? Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin onadan? Benim içim yanıyorsun: Dağ kadar babam gitti... - Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hal dilince söylerken... - Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusura bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin, oğlum? - Hasan. -Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, Yetim bırakmıyarak besleyip büyütmelisin. - Küfeyle öyle mi? - Hay hay! Neden bu söz lakin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. - Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... - Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: "Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık... Söylemiş olaydık bir... Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyim" demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün pek çok işlerim görecek; Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan, Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merakını celbetti, dâima da eder: O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Hakikaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbâni, Bir onta boylu, güler yüzlü pîr-i nûrânî; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesadüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetîm... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hali eskisinden elim: Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyorsun, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde sade bir çember. Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryat; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû-i istimdad. Bu bir ayaklı sefalet ki yalın ayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebin-i safi, yazık! O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan Bir elliden mütecâviz çocuk ki, muntazaman Geçerken eylediler ihtiyarı vakfe-güzin... Hasan'la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hâzin; Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür sürûd-i şebâb, Eder dururdu birer âşiyân-ı nûra şitâb. Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzârında İlel'ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırârında! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezâsı ma'sûma... Yazık, günâhı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! 2'li beyitin tablo sunumu 3'lü beyitin tablo sunumu 4'lü sütunlar halinde beyitlerin tablolu sunumu 4'Lü Tablo Sunumu {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Şiir Metni | Güncel Türkçesi | İngilizce Tercüme | Osmanlıca |- | [[Küfe|'Küfe']] | Küfe | Basket | كوفه |- | Beş on gün oldu ki, mu'tâda inkıyâd ile ben Sabahleyin çıkıvermiştim evden erkenden. | Beş on gün oldu ki alışkanlığıma uyarak ben, Sabahleyin çıkıvermiştim evden erkenden. | It was five to ten days ago complying with my habits, I got out of the house early in the morning. | بش اون كون اولدى كه معتاده انقيادايله بنسباحلين چيقيو يرمشدم أودن اير كندن |- | Bizim mahalle de İstanbul'un kenârı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmiyerek! | Bizim mahalle de İstanbul'un kenârı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmiyerek! | Our neighborhood is also the edge of Istanbul: you can't walk around in the streets unless you know how to swim! | بزم محله ده استا نبو لك كنارى ديمكسو ققلرنده كزلمز كه يوزمه بيلميه رك |- | Adım başında derin bir buhayre dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır. | Adım başında derin bir deniz dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır. | At the beginning of every step a deep sea waves, when water darken, who is coming comes and stands. | آديم با شنده در ين بربحيره طالغه ﻻنيرصو لر قارارد يمى٬ آرتقكلن كلير طا يا نير! |- | Bir elde olmalı kandil, bir elde iskandil, Selâmetin yolu insan için bu, başka değil! | Bir elde olmalı kandil, bir elde iskandil, Selâmetin yolu için bu, başka değil !nsan | There must be a lamp in one hand, a depth sounder in the other, This is for the way of salvation , not another! | بر الده اولملى قنديل بر ألده اسقا ند يلسلا متك يولى انسا ن ايچون بو٬ باشقه دكل! |- | Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, | Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, | Groping with a big stick in my hand, If it is an island in front of me,stepping,if it is a sea,jumping, | ألمده بر قوجه دكنك اونكله يو قلا يه رقاوكم آطه يسه باصو ب٬ يوق٬ دكيزسه آتﻻ يه رق |- | Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hâl ile amma rükûa niyyet eden | Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden,Gönül diliyle ama rükûya niyet eden | Who strives to stand in concur with,intends to bow with the language of heart but | '-آياقده طو رما يه أل بر لكيله غيرت ايد ن'لسا ن حا ل ايله اما ركو عه نيت ايدن- |- | O sâlhurde, harâb evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına | -O eski, harab evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına | While seeking a shelter under the old house’s entablature ,a big thing | اوسالخورده خراب أولرك صاچا قلر ينهصيغينمش اويله كيدركن همان آياقلرينه |- | Delîlimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. | Kılavuzumun koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski | Hung to my foot's guide... Looked at:A pretty large basket lying,also very old | دليلمك قوجه بر شي طا قيلدى.. با قد م كه:كنيشجه بر كو فه ياتمقده هم ا پى أسكى |- | Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, | Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, | This is a porter's basket...Whose is it?At that time a boy aged around thirteen came and | بو بر حمال كوفو سيمش.. عجب كيمك؟ ديركناون اوچ ياشنده قدر برچوجو ق كلوب اوته دن٬ |- | Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: Tekermeker küfe bîtâb düştü tâ öteye. | Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: Tekermeker küfe halsiz düştü tâ öteye. | Stretched, kicked the basket so hard: that rolling and weak it fell away . | كر يلدى تكمه يى اينديردى او يله بر كو فه يهتكرمكركوفه بيتاب دوشدى تا اوته يه |- | -Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! | -Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! | My father died under you, -Lie still proudly in the middle of the street. | '-بنم بابام سنك التكده أو لدى٬ سن حاﻻ'قورومله يا ت سوقا غك أور تاسنده بويله دها! |- | O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü:-Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! | O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü:-Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! | At that moment a middle-aged woman appeared from the opposite house:Oh, my son, do not break please! | اوآنده قارشيكى أودن بر اورتاياشلى قادينكوروندى: اوح بنم اوغلم٬ كل ايتمه قير مه صا قين! |- | Ne istedin küfeden yavrum?Ağzı yok, dili yok, Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki: "Çok | Ne istedin küfeden yavrum?Ağzı yok, dili yok, Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki: "Çok | What did you want from the basket,son?It has no mouth, no tongue,Your father used it for eight years...He also said that: | نه ايسته دك كو فه دن يا وروم؟ آغزى يوق ديلى يوقباباك سكز سنه قو للا ندى.. هم ده ديردى كه: چوق |- | Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz... " Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! | Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz... " Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! | A very lucky basket, I was never been unloaded ... "It means that it became nearly an orphan when your father went! | اوغو رلى بر كو فه در٬ قلمادم هما ن يو كسز..باباك كيدنجه ديمك قالدى عا دتا اوكسوز |- | Onunla besliyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?" | Onunla besliyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?" | You will feed your brother and your mother with it. Are you a baby that you haven't learnt your work yet? " | اونكله بسله يه جكسك آناكله قار ده شكى ببكميسك دهااوكره نمدكمى سن ايشيكى |- | Dedim ki ben de: Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: | Dedim ki ben de: Ayol dinle annenin sözünü... Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: | I said that:Darling listen to your mother's words...But the child cried out to me by making a wry face: | ديدم كه بن ده: - آيو ل د يكله اننه كك سوذ ينى فقط چو جوق بكا حا يقيردى اكشيدوب يوزيني: |- | Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? | Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git, cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? | Hey Bearded, Don't you have a job? Go to the hell! Why are you rattling there in the morning? | صقالي٬ يوقمى ايشك؟ كيت٬ جهنم اول شورادن!نه ديرﻻنوب دورييورسك صبا حلين اورادن؟ |- | Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... -Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? | Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... -Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? | I suffer: my huge father went ... What did you want from a man who is like your father? | بنم ايچم يانيور: طاغ قدر بابام كيتدى-باباك يرنده٬ آدامدن نه ايستدك شيمدى |- | Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... -Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusûra bakmam ben... | Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... -Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusûra bakmam ben... | The poor man said to you clearly, look, ... Leave it lady,he is just a kid, I don't care.. | آداجغز سكا باق حا ل ديلنجه سويلركن - -براق خانم اوچوجوقدرقصوره باقمام بن |- | Adın nedir senin, oğlum?-Hasan. -Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. | Adın nedir senin, oğlum? -Hasan. -Hasan,dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. | What is your name,son? -Hasan. -Hasan,listen.You'll get hurt with all this anger. | آدك نه درسنك اوغلم؟ -حسن - حسن ديكله ضررلى سن چيقاجقسڭ بوتون بوحدتله |- | Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. | Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. | I also suffer when I realized your trouble... But, your father went after he had handed you over you . | بنم ده ياندى ايچم آكاﻻينجه درديكزىفقط باباك سكا اصمارﻻيوب ده كيتدى سزى |- | O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, | O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, | How did he raise you by working so hard so many years? Today, you will raise your brother, | او٬ بو نجه ييل چاليشو ب آلنك تريله سنىنصل بويوتدى؟ بوكون٬ سن ده كندى قارده شكى |- | Yetim bırakmıyarak besleyip büyütmelisin. -Küfeyle öyle mi? -Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? | Yetim bırakmıyarak besleyip büyütmelisin. -Küfeyle öyle mi? -Hay hay! Neden bu söz lakin? | You should raise him without leaving an orphan-With the basket,isn't it?-Why not? -That's all right! But what is this question for? | يتيم براقمايه رق بسليوب بويوتمليسك-كو فه يله اويله مى؟ -هاى هاى نه دن بو سو زلكن |- | Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. | Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. | My sweetheart, is it a shame to work, is it a sin to carry loads? Shame, shame: Begging, while your hand works,your foot walks. | قوزوم٬ عيبمى چاليشمق٬ كناهمى يوك طا شيمق؟عيب: ديلنجيلك٬ايشلركن ال٬ يوروركن آياق. |- | -Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... -Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: | -Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... -Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: | -He said that right! Kiss your uncle's hand my son ... -Forget it? The neighbour's bride at the festival: | '-نه طوغرى سويلدى! اوپ اوغلم عمجه كك ألنى'-اونو تدك ويله مى؟ باير امده قومشونك كلينى: |- | "Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık... Söylemiş olaydık bir... | "Hasan, dayım yatılı okulda zabittir; Senin de zihnin açık... Söylemiş olaydık bir... | "Hasan,my uncle is a warden at the boarding school;Your mind is also open...If only we had told... | حسن٬ دايم ياتى مكتبلرنده ضابطدر؛سنك ده ذهنك آچيق.. سويله مش اوﻻيدق بر.. |- | Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyim" demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! | Koyardı okula... Dur söyleyim" demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! | He would put in the school ... Wait let me say, "she said you know? Don't let me go to school make me a porter now at this age! | قوياردى مكتبه.. طورسو يله يم ديمشدى هانى؟اوقو تمه سن ده حمال ياپ بو ياشده شيمدى بنى |- | Söz anladım uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün birçok işlerim görecek; | Söz anladım uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün birçok işlerim görecek; | I understood the words are long, and will last long ;Whereas I had many things to do that day; | سوزآكلادم كه اوزون هم ده پك اوزون سوره جكبنمسه واردى اوكون بر چوك ايشلر م كوره جك |- | Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan, Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? | Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan, N e oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? | I left them, I've chosen a hilly road, Now I wonder what happened, who knows, poor Hasan? | بر قدم اونلرى٬ صا پدم يوقوشلو بر يولدن.نه اولدى شيمدى عجب كيم بيليرزوللى حسن؟ |- | Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. | Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih'e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. | Our child is naughty, doesn't rest or stop; Recently we stepped up to Fatih a bit over the afternoon. | بزم ياراماز٬اوده ديكلنوب طورماز. كچنده فاتحه چيقدق ايكندى اوستى براز |- | Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merâkını celbetti, dâima da eder: | Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merâkını çekti, dâima da eder: | When we entered through the Kömürcüler gate, camels drew the girl's attention , it always does : | كومورجيلر قاپيسندن كيرنجه بز٬دوه لر قيزك مر اقنى جلب ايتدى٬ داﺌما ده ايدر |- | O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! | O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! | That awkward body, long neck, that leg, the beard behind it must be its tail l! | اويامرى يو مروبدن٬ اوپ اوزون بويون٬ اوباجاق او آرقه سنده كى پو سكول كه قويروغى اوله جق |- | Hakîkaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, | Hakîkaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, | Isn' it really something that worths seeing ? Then,When I turned back, I looked: Five or ten steps behind, | |- | Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbâni, Bir orta boylu, güler yüzlü pîr-i nûrânî; | Belinde enlice bir şal, başında sarıkBir orta boylu, güler yüzlü, nurlu ihtiyar | A shawl around his waist,with a hat on his head , A middle-sized, friendly glorious old man; | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesâdüfe bak: | Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesâdüfe bak: | Besides with a huge basket there is a child, are coming slowly. But what a coincidence: | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetim... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hâli eskisinden elim: | Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetim... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hâli eskisinden elim: | He was the poor orphan that I saw that morning ... However, the kid's state is worse than it used to be: | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyor, donacak! | Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince elbisesinin altında titriyor, donacak! | Thin bare legs under the knee ... Shaking under a thin dress, he will freeze! | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde sâde bir çember. | Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü alnının üstünde yalnızca bir çember. | No shoes stand, Is there a fez on his head? No way! Just a circle just above his knotted forehead. | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryad; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû-i istimdad. | Nefes değil o soluklar, kesik kesik feryad; Nazar değil o bakışlar, yardım isteyen gözyaşları. | Not breathe that he breathes,intermittently scream, but his looks aren't glaze, tears asking for help | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Bu bir ayaklı sefalet ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebin-i safi, yazık! | Bu bir ayaklı sefalet ki yalınayak, başı açık; Saf alnı on üç yaşında buruşmuş , yazık! | This is a misery with feet that is barefoot, bareheaded; pure forehead wrinkled at the age of thirteen, a shame! | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan bir elliden mütecaviz çocuk ki, muntazaman | O anda rüştiye mektebinden taburla çıkanElliden fazla çocuk ki, düzen içinde, | At that moment the organized one fifty boy who came out of the secondary school with a battalion that, | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Geçerken eylediler ihtiyarı vakfe-güzin... Hasan'la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hazin; | Geçerken ihtiyarı durmaya mecbur ettiler Hasan'la karşılaşma sahnesi hazin oldu | Selected ones stopped the old man while he was passing by ...While meeting Hasan this scene was sad ; | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür südud-i şebab, Eder dururdu birer aşiyan-ı nura şitab. | Evet, bu yavruların hepsi gençlik neşesiyle doluKoşup gitmekteydiler aydınlık yuvalarına | Yes,all these kids will lead their youth,One by one | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, | Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi! Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, | Soon, all of them will play, how nice!But Hasan, the messy basket inherited from his father | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzarında - İlel'ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırarında! | Ki ezmek istedi gördüğünde yolunun üzerinde-Sonsuza kadar taşıyacak çaresiz, omuzlarında | That he wanted to crush the path passed He will forever suffer from the despair over his shoulders | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | O,yük değil, kaderin bir cezası ma'sûma... Yazık, günahı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkuma | O,yük değil, kaderin bir cezası masuma... Yazık, günahı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkuma | Not a load,but a punishment of destiny to innocent ... It's a pity, what is his sin,that convict doesn't know | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة thum|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri thumb|700px|Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un Küfe şiiri Kategori:Küfe Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Küfe Kategori:Kufe